Wings, Tridents, and the Balancer
by Death Guardian Angel
Summary: The one that was hidden from sight shall reappear with the one of the sea. Both together shall defeat what has gotten them in the past. The balance to be restored with the love of one' s past life. Replacing the ones before them. Together all will right with the flight of others, till the end of the end.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys I am back! Sorry of the late update! School has been cruel. So very cruel... And I still have homework to do! WHY?! TEACHERS!?**

**And like I said there will be a rewrite so here is the prologue. Many things may change, new characters added in, big plot changes, etc.**

** Note that their will be randon questions at the end.**

**I don't own anything but parts of the plot and the characters I make.**

**Oh yeah! On a side note that Max will age differently in the prologue so like normally until she is five than each century would be another year. **

**... If that makes sense...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Wings, Tridents, and the Balancer<strong>

**Breath of Life**

A cry broke out from deep in space breaking the was a cry of new life softly ringing for all to hear.

"Congratulations, Order," a soft female voice said not wanting to wake up the new-born.

"Thank you, dear sister," Order replied still mesmerized by her child. She was a perfect combination of herself and her husband. Platinum blond ruffs of hair with a streak of black, dark gold eyes with specks of black - resembling space she presumed - a cute button nose, high cheek-bones, pale skin, and full lips. She was a perfect combination of herself and her husband. Well in their humanoid forms.

Suddenly a pair of pounding footsteps where coming closer no doubt her husband being chased by their sister/brother.

At last Chaos burst through the door and his eyes landed the pair on the bed. Slowly walking over making sure it wasn't a dream he slid into the chair next to the bed.

"Hello, love," he said quietly black starry eyes gleaming in happiness.

"Hello to you too, dear," she replied sighing contentedly. Chaos looking at their child noticed how much she looked like his lover.

"She going to attract many suitors isn't she?" Already knowing the answer.

"Many indeed," Order replied.

"What shall we name here, my love."

"Maximum."

"Maximum?" He questioned.

"Yes love. She will be named ...

**Maximum** **Ride **."

* * *

><p><strong>Wings of Fate<strong>

Maximum was training alone. Which should really not be happening without knowing about it.

The first time she trained alone was when she was four walking in by accident . Since she had been to the training room many times watching her Aunt Bal use the many weapons on the walls and tables.

So naturally as any child's curiosity can get she picked up any thing near her and proceeded to play with it - unfortunately it was a knife and fortunately she picked it up by the hilt - until she threw it across the room towards the targets like the many times her aunt did. So luck was apparently on her side as the knife sailed through the air and miraculously hit the farthest target with a bull's-eye.

She gave a cry of pure joy happy to see her own skills are well-developed for a first timer.

So she moved on to other weapons around the room. Such as bows, smaller swords, a miniature gun and so forth.

An hour later Order came inside the training room looking for Max only to have the greatest shock of her eternal life. If she was a mortal she would have probably died of a heart attack induced shock. For on the walls holes made from bullets,deep scratches made most likely by knives, and her baby sitting right in the middle of the mess of guns, arrows, short swords, and knives. In her daughter's hand was a gun that was pointed at her head thankfully out of bullets.

So Order rushed over and checked over Max checking to see of there was any thing from a small bruise to gaping hole in her stomach.

Surprisingly there was nothing wrong, not even a small scratch was on her.

Just than Chaos bursts through the room and was to see his daughter with a gun in her hand and his wife fretting over her.

Confused he went over to his family wondering what happened and why his daughter has a gun. Once settled down his wife told him how she found their daughter and explaining all the marks on the walls.

Now that he looked around he noticed that the bull-eyes where not in their original places and that each if them had at least an arrow, knife, or bullet in them.

To say in the he was surprised was an under statement of the centuries before and to come.

So back to where we were before, where little Max was training. Alone. As said before that should never happen.

She was training hard trying to be like her aunt. Brave, powerful, unstopping ,balancing the worlds, and with the sense of righteous justice.

She was in the middle of pulling back the string on her bow and releasing it before a pain in her shoulder blades made her stop. Wondering whats happening she sets the bow down with a arrow across it. She slowly walked to the training room doors, clutching her back as she did so.

Halfway to the doors he moaned in agony her back was killing her. It was like thousands of knives or needles where hitting her when ever she could fall the bones and muscles shifting ... and growing?

Suddenly Chaos and Order burst through the room eyes landing in the crumpled form moaning in pain.

They rushed over to their daughter nearly bowling down one another.

Both frantically worrying not noticing another figure at the door slightly smiling at the scene wonder if keeping the balance of parts plying into a new course of _fate__. _

Max felt something trying to get out of her now bloodied back. The thought of tearing skin wasn't a pleasant thought, making her nearly lose her lunch.

Something within her back wanted to be pushed out. Something unnatural. She could feel it tearing at her skiing making it all blood certainly showing from the white shirt she was wearing. Steams of ichor where flowing down her back the bronze blood pooling underneath her.

With a finale scream the things tha where pushing out of her back came fully out making ichor splash the walls and Chaos and Order. Though she barely registers that they where their with her crouching over to give her comfort. With a dazed and glazed look at her parents he fell into the darkness of her mind.

Order and Chaos where frantic wondering what had just happened. The thing was it was just not possible! It was just not possible for their daughter to grow wings! They where the primordial set hire the where there at birth or in inherited the power. None of which has happened.

Their train of thought vanished as the herd a chuckle at the training doors. Slowly looking up the where surprised to see their sister looking at them in amusement. Than behind her their was movement, than slowly unfurling wings slid out, much to their surprise.

"Well now let's talk some, hun?" She said dawdling out her words as she conjured seats and a coffee table with a full tea set, moving out of the shadows enough to see her eyes flashing _dark gray_.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations and Appearances <strong>

Not a sound was made where her eyes flashed gray after all their sister had either silver, bronze, gold, green, red, black, white, or blue eyes, even than her eyes most of the time flickers through or had specks of green or silver; blue being the base color.

The couple had doubts on whether or not what they had seen was real. Their sister's eyes flickered dark gray to quickly to be determined that their father was currently inhabiting her body. It wasn't often that he would, seeing that he was in the netherworld asleep.

"What? Not gonna give you pops a hug?" he/she asked.

"Father!"they both cried out jumping on him to hug their long missed dad. "What is going on?"

"Well... let's just say your sister would be met her champion crying in joy or trying to get her buddy Chronos to turn back time and letting the poor soul have a human life."

They where weary of what he was planing. Usually when ever he messed with a universe or world things would really go out of hand. In the end it would be their sister who would straitened out the world before it would collapse than she would find their father and duel again him just to feel the satisfaction of just getting to place a few cuts and bruises or like that one special case with a bullet in the arse.

They looked at each other before they turned back to their father slowly releasing him from the hug backing away just incase their sister broke free enough to control her body.

Fortunetly for their father their sister didn't break out for control and that he seemed to be ready to depart her body. With a "Ta ta, dears," he left the control back to their sister and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Looking up at her siblings she blinked her now bronze eyes looking into Order's eyes saying,"The old man was here wasn't he." Being slightly afraid Order slightly nodded her head looking slightly afraid when her sister suddenly groaned and started to bands her head on the coffee table. Looking as if the world loves to punish her. Which unfortunetly is quite true.

**We'll that 3/5 of the prologue of the story and 4/5 will come out hopefully soon. Maybe later cause you know school and life loves to push me over. Till than readers!**

**Edit: Happy Early Halloween! What are you going as? I'm going as Castiel from Supernatural!**

**Random Questions:**

**1) What time period would you go into if you can travel through time?**

**2) Does anyone play puzzles and dragons? Or brave fronter?**

**3) What other fandoms do you want to see in this story?**

**Bye!**

**~DGAngel! Out! ****  
><strong>

**P.s. Don't forget to send OCs!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Any way the prologue isn't totally finished but I have finished editing over the first chapter so keep an eye on the prologue plz!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the characters I make. Other than that James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus, thank you! Also try to guess what fandoms I could put in here, plus there is a character from another fandom in this chapter!**

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I was flying in the sky, the wind blowing in my hair tangling it into knots and ruffling my feathers. The freedom in the sky so wonderful I thought as I sighed. All the worries I had all caged up with in me slowly melted away. I forgot about the School, the erasers, and my responsibilities as leader of the flock. Than all the sudden a claw of worry went up in my mind thinking that the School had found the house while I was gone. 'I should go back now 'I thought. Swooping down to the balcony and landing although a small part of my mind told me to flee. I opened the door and stopped.

Then I noticed that the whole place was silent. Not a single sound was made. 'Oh no what if they were captured by erasers?'

When I got to the main room the whole flock was there, just sitting there not saying a word. When they heard me come in, they all turned around and glared, except Nudge, who looked like she had been crying. I looked at Fang, confused. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

Angel looked at me with hate. "Did you really think we would never find out?"

"Huh?" I asked, displaying my brilliance.

"You've been giving our location away to the School this whole time, for money. How could you be so heartless?" Fang spat.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes nearly falling out.

"Don't you get it?" Iggy said his blind eyes narrowed in my direction.

"We found out you are a traitor." He answered.

"You have to leave now!" Gazzy said, his eyes looking at everything but my face and his eyes filling with tears started to stream down his face.

I looked at the Flock, my family, with shock. I had raised them, thought of them like a mother and now they now thought I was a traitor.

Nudge looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "How could you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

That was the last straw. I could feel the part of me I was trying to hold back snap. I glared at my ex-family now. "I didn't do anything. But if you want me going one, I'll make sure you never see me again." I said, my voice slightly cracking at the end. I ran to the window and jumped out, pumping my wings to get as fay away from the ones that caused me pain.

I could feel myself going faster and faster, and soon my super-sonic flying kicked in. Tears streamed from my eyes as I thought of the terrible betrayal of my family, well now ex-family. I didn't know for how long I was flying, but I could feel myself starting to shut down .

"I don't even care anymore." I laughed out loud, ignoring my desperate need to stop and eat. I just flew on and on, not looking where I was going. Spots started to dot in my vision, but I ignored it, still pushing on. Finally, my wings folded and went limp from exhaustion, and I plummeted toward the ground. I blacked out to the sound of wind rushing through my feathers and the sound of cracking trees.

**Switches between Percy POV and 3rd person POV**

The hero of Olympus sat down on a park bench near the woods wondering what went wrong. How she went and betrayed his heart, broken it to shatter pieces, possibly to never to be fixed again.

**Flashback**

Life had been peaceful after the last Giant War with Gaia. Most monsters were too sacred to mess with demigods, the giants where defeated by the seven and their parents, and Gaia was locked into her internal sleep again. The two camps, Greek and Roman, had decided to collide into one gigantic camp. Everyone looked up to the seven now, especially the new campers. Jason and Percy helping Chiron and Lupa teach the campers. With all the new campers they could hardly keep up with training.

It turned out that Poseidon had another demigod son named Aiden Carver and he had kept him tucked safe in Atlantis. I didn't really mind so much, because all of my friends, including Thalia and Nico, and been around more often. I was having the time of my life, even if dad didn't talk to me as much anymore.

The only thing that was strange was the fact that Annabeth was growing away from me. I assumed it was her work at Olympus, but my subconscious said other wise.

Percy walking down to the beach spotted his brother and a blond girl making out and genuinely having a good time. Good for them he supposed though he wished that it was him and Annabeth out and having fun.

Than I heard the girl saying to my brother, "Now I don't want Percy to know about this." I froze. I knew that voice, it was echoing in my mind.

"But haven't the two of you broken up, Annabeth?" Aiden asked.

"Sure," Annabeth replied airily. I could feel my shock and anger reacting to the waves in the ocean.

Annabeth glanced towards the sea, confused. "But I don't want him to be sad that I found someone else so fast."

Aaron smiled. "Okay." My rage grew as I stormed over to where the two where sitting.

"Percy!" Annabeth said voice brining with nerves. "How long have you been standing there?!"

Aiden looked at me with concern. "Long enough to realize that you didn't even bother to tell me that you were cheating on me. With. My. Freaking. Brother," I grounded out. Aiden's eyes widened than narrowed and turned his head to glaring at Annabeth. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why, Annabeth?" I almost yelled at her.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She said in a small voice.s"So you lied to me, and cheated on me and my brother?" I asked disbelief coloring my voice.

She began to sob quietly. "If you had just broken up with me, we could still be friends. But no, you decided to throw my feelings out the window. I shall never trust you and you can no longer gain my trust again." I said, starting to walk away.

Aiden scoffed at Annabeth and strode off towards camp. I kept walking, holding back tears got hearing in my eyes, until she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Percy," She sobbed desperately.

"It's over, Annabeth." I said coldly to her face, walking to the borders of the camp. I could hear her crying behind me, and as soon as I got out of earshot, I broke down I've gotten my broken thoughts in line, I walked out of camp towards a park near home. Never once looking back.

**Flashback End**

Suddenly, as loud crack of breaking branches reverberated through the forest. My head snapped up nearly giving me whiplash, and I stared at the trees in front of me with disbelief. Lying on the ground was a beautiful girl. She was a little dirty, and looked like she had been crying, but even in darkness I could see the glow of her blonde hair. Her face looked calm and peaceful in sleep, but I doubted it would be like that when she woke up. The most startling thing of all though, was the beautiful brown wings that were spread out behind her.

I ran over to her, fishing some ambrosia out of my pocket since the girl didn't look human. I put some in her mouth, and even in sleep she ate hungrily. I thought I would have to carry her to camp, but her eyes flew open. As soon as she saw me she started scrambling away, but I raised my hands and said "I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at me closer. "Do I know you?" she whispered curiously.

I looked at her. I had this nagging feeling that I knew here from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. "I don't think so." I said a bit confused.

"I'm Max." She said, looking at me warmly. I was shocked at her expression, but part of me felt, well, something I had only felt with Annabeth.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said, smiling at Max. She looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she asked me.

I looked at her, not even thinking about what Annabeth had done to me hours before.

"Do you believe in the Greek Gods?"

**A/N- No, Max is not a child of Poseidon. Max and Percy were in love with each other in a past life unless you want another explanation. So, I guess I'll see you next chapter. Try to guess who!**

**Later gator! **

**~DGAngel!**

**P.S. Happy Early Halloween! What are you going as? Im going as Castiel from Supernatural! See ya assbutts~!**


End file.
